Liu Fei
Liu Fei (柳非) is an eSports player of Glory, who made her debut in Season 7. She is a senior sub of Tiny Herb that plays as a Sharpshooter.Chapter 128 Appearance Personality Liu Fei acts quite prideful as a senior sub and looks down on lesser players. While searching for Lord Grim, she disrespects Qiao Yifan with very disdainful tone. Plot Volume 2: Beginnings of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella On the 10th Server, Liu Fei and her four Tiny Herb reserve teammates run the Boneyard dungeon. They fail horribly to reach the record clear time. Liu Fei learns from Wang Jiexi that the record-setting party used a new strategy. Liu Fei and her teammates are ordered by Jiexi to find and to kill Lord Grim.Chapter 127 She gossips about who Lord Grim is with her teammates. Liu Fei disrespects Qiao Yifan by asking a rhetorical question to point out Yifan's little knowledge of the day-to-day operations of Tiny Herb. Liu Fei is surprised when Yifan is suppressed by Lord Grim's party at Boneyard. Liu Fei laughs at Yifan's struggle to dodge the attacks from Soft Mist, Steamed Bun Invasion, Seven Fields, and Sleeping Moon. Liu Fei is confident that she could easily escape compared to Yifan. Liu Fei's Fallen Angel regroups with Qiao Yifan's Ashen Moon, Zhou Yebai's White Night Black Day, and Gao Yingjie's Weeping Crow. Liu Fei learns that Xiao Yun's Cloudy Heavens died from Lord Grim's Vanishing Step. Liu Fei wonders if Lord Grim is at Wang Jiexi's level. The team sees Lord Grim's party running towards them. Liu Fei's Fallen Angel moves from cover and fires her gun at Lord Grim's party. Fallen Angel takes damage from Lord Grim's Myriad Manifestation Umbrella's Gun Form. Liu Fei is outclassed by Lord Grim's precise firing to prevent her from counterattacking. She runs for cover when Lord Grim's party moves toward her position. Liu Fei is impatient and lifts her head to look at her opponents. Steamed Bun Invasion's Brick hits her in the head and Fallen Angel is Dizzy. Liu Fei runs to save her teammates and falls into Lord Grim and Soft Mist's trap. Liu Fei is sent into the encirclement with Zhou Yebai and Gao Yingjie. Liu Fei and her teammates are surrounded and suppressed to death by Lord Grim's party. Liu Fei blames her low-level account for her defeat. Liu Fei has trouble sleeping that night after her humiliating defeat to Lord Grim's party. Liu Fei is shocked when Wang Jiexi says that it's highly likely that Lord Grim is Ye Qiu. At Desolate Lands, Liu Fei watches as Liang Fang's Blood Frenzy gets suppressed to death by Lord Grim. She sees Lord Grim obliterate Liu Xiaobie's Slash Slash Draw. Liu Fei hears Ye Xiu's taunts at the Tiny Herb players, who have a lack of experience against Unspecialized characters. Liu Fei and her teammates chase after the fleeing Lord Grim, who disappears. Liu Fei learns that Tiny Herb will use Lord Grim as a training partner in order to improve. In Wang Jiexi's duel with Ye Xiu, Liu Fei is amazed when she sees Jiexi's Magician playstyle. Waiting to duel Ye Xiu's Lord Grim, Liu Fei's Fallen Angel duels Tang Rou's Soft Mist in the Arena. In three consecutive duels, Liu Fei defeats Soft Mist within two minutes. Liu Fei leaves Soft Mist's room to go duel Ye Xiu's Lord Grim.Volume 2 Volume 3: Golden Strategy Liu Fei watches Qiao Yifan’s duel with Team Void Captain, Li Xuan, who is the number one Phantom Demon of the Glory Professional Alliance.Chapter 305 Liu Fei is uneasy with Yifan's crushing defeat to Li Xuan.Chapter 307 Achievements Heavenly Domain * Rebel Army Vanguard Camp (20 man level 75 Dungeon) ** Sharp Blades Captain Leo First KillChapter 879 ** Unnamed Second Boss First Kill ** Unnamed Third Boss First Kill ** Unnamed Fourth Boss First Kill ** Unnamed Fifth Boss First Kill ** Rebel Army Vanguard Camp First ClearChapter 882 References Category:Sharpshooter Category:Tiny Herb Category:Season 7 Category:Pro Alliance Category:Champion